A Fox's helping Hand
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. She never thought this would happen, her people own people left her for dead, not even trying to find survivors like herself, she thought that it was the end, until someone managed to find her, heal her and scared Mumm-Ra off, now she and this new stranger begin their travel to find her people and will she possibly fall for him, fall for Naruto Uzumaki. Up For Adoption.


**After re-watching Thundercats 2011 version, it got me thinking about this idea, though I'd like to point out, that this is just an idea that someone may find interested in adopting.**

 **A Fox's helping Hand**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Valley Of The End**

It's been quite a ride for Naruto for the past 16 years, he was a living contradictory for people, they say 'no, he wouldn't be a ninja,' and 'no, he's too much of an idiot to be strong,' but he proved everyone wrong by overcoming everything that was thrown at him, now at this moment in time, he was facing his old teammate Sasuke Uchiha, one last time.

They were both battered and bruised, both were suffering from exhaustion, "huff, huff, huff, Alright, Sasuke, this is it, we both know, that we're on our last leg, so, we only have one last attack each, ether, you kill me and you end up trying to kill the Kages, or I stop you altogether."

The dark haired Uchiha couldn't agree more, he won't admit it, since he was saving his energy for the last attack, both got ready, activating their signature attacks.

Their image replaced by their younger selves from just over 3 years ago, both standing in the same place as before.

A leaf was floating between them, the moment it touched the surface of the river, which was a unspoken signal for both to jump towards each other.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

I the centre the energies collided with each other, causing an explosion which threw Sasuke into the wall of the valley, knocking him out, just as darkness took, Sasuke only had one thought, " _He was right._ "

Unfortunately, the same thing didn't happen for Naruto, instead of being thrown into the wall of the valley, Naruto suddenly disappeared from view, never to be seen again.

 **Thundara**

 **After the attack by Mumm Ra**

The group group of Thundercats began their journey to finding a way to defeat Mumm Ra once and for all, never noticing a portal appearing by some ruins of a building, or the quiet cry for help from someone.

Once the portal vanished, in it's place was a certain young blond teen, his hair was frazzled and sticking straight up due to the chidori from Sasuke, the only problem was he was missing his right arm, ending at just the middle of his upper arm, though luckily, the portal managed to cauterise the missing limb, so he didn't have to worry about any blood loss or infection, "Damn Sasuke, because of that bastard I've lost my arm!"

Due to his pained exclamation, it woke the person that was injured and trapped, her eyes were blurry and her vision was fading in and out of consciousness, she was almost about to fall, in more ways than one, but with a quiet and weak yell, she called out, "Help, someone, help me please!"

Naruto was busy looking around, wondering where the hell was he, that is until he heard a voice calling out, " _Help, someone, help me please!_ " Hearing that voice, Naruto started pin-pointing where that voice came from, his eyes zeroing in on a person trapped under some broken pieces of stone, racing towards the person, forgetting about his pain, exhaustion and his missing arm, "DON'T WORRY, I'M ON MY WAY, JUST STAY AWAKE, KEEP TALKING TO ME ALRIGHT!"

Using his only working arm, Naruto removed the stones, one at a time, not really caring about the female looking different than him, at the moment all that mattered was saving the girl's life and healing her as best as he can, though it will be difficult with just one arm, but Naruto was nothing if not determined to save her, and hopefully find out where he was, since it's was obvious, even for Naruto, that he was somewhere else.

The woman's vision was starting to blur, at the moment all she saw was blond spiky hair, though the spikes were fuzzy, and a pair of deep blue circles, though she felt drawn to them, that is until her energy was drained.

 **Half a day**

It took some effort, but Naruto managed to get the person out of the stones and bandaged her up with some clean rags he found, along with using some clean rags to bandage his stump, thankfully, Naruto still had some of Kurama's chakra, which he used to heal the insides of the strange cat-like humanoid as best as he can, which luckily wasn't as bad, from what he was sensing.

While he waited for the woman to wake up, he began looking around, "Geez, it's like a war hit these guys hard."

As he was looking, Naruto managed to find a slightly damaged cloak, luckily the hood was still attached to it, but the bottom of the cloak was ripped and slightly burnt at the end, but it'll have to do, seeing as his outfit wasn't look just as good ether.

Putting his hood up, Naruto makes his way towards the injured woman, his image was quite the sight. (A.N. For reference watch Trigun Episode 6, of Elizabeth's past for an idea of what Naruto, kinda looks like, only with a hood.)

Having managed to place the woman carefully on a not too damaged mattress that he found, along with a blanket to cover her, Naruto made his way next to her, placing his back against the wall that she was resting near, his exhaustion finally catching up to him, "Man, heh, it's exhausting using only one arm, (chuckle!)"

Slowly, his body slides down the side of the wall, with his knees slightly tucked in, the sky slowly turning orange, "I can't rest yet, who knows what kinda things are sneaking around out here, I'll just have a breather here for a few minutes, then I'll move her somewhere safe, the problem is where would be a safe place."

After catching his breath, Naruto started tying some rope he found onto the mattress, making a slight harness for himself to drag it on the ground behind him, along with rapping some of the rope around the woman so she doesn't slip off, using his one hand and his mouth, he managed to accomplish his task, moving the woman into a building where the stairs were demolish, thankfully he still has his chakra for climbing walls, the woman ended up hang from the rope, along with the mattress, luckily Naruto was still strong, even in his weakened condition.

Once placing her in a safe place, along with removing the rope on her, Naruto got some blankets for himself, keeping a kunai in his hand just in case, "It's gonna be a long night." Taking a solider pill from one of his sealed scrolls, that he pulled from his belt bag, he could feel some of his chakra return slightly.

After sometime, Naruto decided to sit still and focus on his Sage-mode, hoping it could help replenish his chakra as well, along with dulling the pain of losing his arm, if only slightly.

While entering Sage-mode, it allowed Naruto to somewhat sleep, without having to sleep, Naruto slowly regaining his strength back, hopefully his new company will tell him what the hell is going on, " _Hmm, what's those life-signs on the edge of my sensors, they seem to be moving away from this place._ "

Shrugging his shoulders, he couldn't really think about that at the moment, he needed to heal himself as best as he can, along with the woman he was with.

 **The Next Day**

Slowly, Naruto opens his eyes, his Sage-mode helped him a lot with his healing, though he sensed a very negative entity hovering over the woman slightly, Naruto could sense how stressed she became because of it, but luckily, Naruto had enough nature energy to give that creature an explosion of it, driving it away like a creature that survives in darkness.

Due to his sudden burst, it caused the woman to wake up suddenly, unfortunately it caused her to sit up suddenly, which in turn, caused her to moan in pain, that is until a male voice got her attention, "Easy Miss, wouldn't want your injuries to get worse."

Looking towards the voice, the cat-woman saw a strange sight, sitting before her was a young man, from the look of his broad shoulders, she was hesitant of the person before her, until he got up and moves towards her slightly, "Are you feeling better, now that the "thing" is no longer here?"

She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worried for her, but what caused her to truly open up was what she spotted under the hood her was wearing, a pair of familiar blue eyes, along with familiar spiky blond hair, her eyes widen, she remembered that it was this person that saved her from dying, along with stopping Mumm Ra's influence on her mind, "Yeah, I'm feeling, better now? why am I feeling better now, it should have taken ages for me to heal this much!?"

Naruto chuckles at that, "Ye~ah, that was my doing, I used my chakra to help heal most of the really damaged parts of your body, but I could only use so much of my chakra since I pretty much finished my fight, so I was slightly running on fumes."

Slightly understanding what the teen was saying, minus the chakra part, though it could be some form of magic like what the clerks use, she nodded, "We need to move from here, those lizard people could come back to raid Thundara again."

Naruto nods his head, thinking to himself, " _Well, that proves I'm somewhere else, not sure if she knows the Elemental Nations since by the look of the wall around this village stops them from knowing the outside world._ "

Looking towards his new friend, Naruto replies back, "Alright, but by the looks of things you're still injured, I'll have to carry you on my back until you feel better."

Feeling her body ache slightly, telling her that her saviour was right, she agrees, "Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to walk sometime soon, but I guess we'll have to make due, my names Pumyra by the way."

Hearing her introduction, Naruto took his hood off, showing his slightly scuffed up human face, causing Pumyra to gaze in wonder, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, even though have no idea where I am, hopefully we can help each other along the way."

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea of Naruto saving P** **umyra from not only death, but from Mumm-ra as well, will Naruto find a way back home with just one hand, or will something, or someone, compel him to stay on Third Earth, it will be up to whoever adopts.**

 **Also Naruto is still human, since Kurama isn't inside him anymore, but only a little of the fox's chakra, along with losing his arm he can't use his summoning jutsu to call home or anything.**

 **I also understand that the title of this one-shot is slightly confusing since Naruto isn't a fox, or has Kurama sealed in him because of Madara and Sasuke, but I figured his whiskers are enough of an idea.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Thundercats.**


End file.
